Shenanigans
by syyg
Summary: The fifth division captain and vice captain are together romantically in secret. Mostly. But when a certain topic comes up, who will win the bet? Rating due to paranoia


Author's note: This was inspired by this post- post/52441076847/317-too-bad-you-cant-keep-me-unde r-your-desk#notes

* * *

Ahh, as they say, retrospect was seen with clear vision. He really should have known that betting against his older lover would have ended like this. Shinji, while perhaps not exactly as clever as he was, was older than the blond, and was a damn sight sneakier than Sousuke was.

He thought about the terms of the bet, and how it had led up to this moment in time. One that would stretch on for a week.

_"Sou-chan, would you please shut up? I know the rules as well as you do, and I know that I should be working. I'm allowed ta goof off from time to time, it's a captain's privilege." Shinji scowled at his lecturing younger lover._

_"Still it is not a good example for the members of our division, if they catch us making out… and I am uncertain how the captain-commander or the central forty-six to take that the only two illusionists living in the entire Seireitei are dating." Sousuke had responded evenly._

_"Ahh. But conception is rare, and conception between two males is even rarer. It's not like that we're actively trying to have a baby either. Otherwise you'd be so sore you wouldn't be able to move." Shinji responded, a twinkle in his dark brown eyes._

_The younger male spluttered for a moment, before asking "And just why are you under the impression that I would be the one to carry the child and not you? We switch regularly."_

_"For several reasons, one, you are stronger than me, so it would be better for the baby or babies if you carried them, so that they could take up your spiritual energy, two you're of lower rank, and it's expected of the lower ranks to carry the child of a superior ranked officer. Besides, I'm more of a top than you are." Shinji explained idly, enjoying the way that his partner's cheeks tinged with pink._

_"You are __**not **__more of a top than I am!" Aizen protested, arguing against the only one of the points that he could rationally debate. The others were all true, as annoying as some of them were._

_"Let's make a bet then. Why don't we ask our seated officers who they think would top in a sexual relationship with one another. Whoever is told that they would top more, or that they would top, gets to do anything they like to the loser, and they cannot refuse the victor anything. Now, for ground rules, nothing too public, and nothing that the victor knows that would humiliate the loser." Shinji responded, eyes twinkling._

_"You're on." The vice-captain responded with a nod and a handshake to seal the bet._

_After the first day, Sousuke was ahead by about ten votes, and he had smirked at his captain after having gloated for a while "It's a pity you can't keep me under your desk. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Blow jobs, massages and I'd be forced to keep quiet all day. But as I am in the lead, it seems as if you will be mind for the week~!"_

_"We have two more days to talk to our division members, Sou-chan. Don't count your eggs before they've hatched." The elder had responded with a smirk._

It was at that moment when Aizen should have known that his captain was planning something. But, after the two day period was up, Shinji had won fair and square (as far as Sousuke could tell) by about fifty votes. Which was why he was standing in front of his captain's personal rooms in the early morning, about to knock on the door, to see what was in store for him.

The door opened, and Shinji had on the biggest, most shit-eating grin that Aizen had ever seen on his face. "Come here, Sou-chan" The blonde purred, sending a small shiver of fear down the younger male's spine. That tone, coupled with that particular nickname never boded well.

"You will be mine for an entire week~! And for today, I don't feel like coming out of my room, and you will be here with me as well." Shinji stated before pouncing on his vice-captain.

Two days later, the two emerged as they had been ordered out of their hidey-holes by the captain commander. Sousuke was lucky that his enormous amount of spiritual pressure allowed him to heal very quickly. Even so, he was rather sore. Their third day was spent frantically getting caught up on the work that had piled up to worrying a worrying degree.

On the fourth day, the two went into the division, Sousuke first by about a half hour (as usual) and had a good headway of the paperwork that he was supposed to be doing when a curtain of long blond hair obscured his vision.

"Oh, Sou-chan~! You know that wonderful idea that you offered earlier this week, about you being under my desk and pleasing me for a day? That is what you will be doing. Don't worry, I have made sure that the desk is big enough for the massages and blow jobs that you will be performing." The blond purred perversely.

Sousuke nodded, and was rather looking forwards to such a day as he had a secret oral kink (one that Shinji liked to indulge the other in from time to time).


End file.
